The Zoo Halloween Adventure
by Smarty 94
Summary: Baloo takes some Trick or Treaters on a nice Trick Or Treating night. But when Pumpkin Rapper takes the kids hostage can Baloo save them? Meanwhile; Janna, Sonic, Globox, Junior Stork, Tulip, Randy, Ben, and Sideswipe spend all Halloween night in Norrisville High School and have a contest to see who can stay in the school the longest by telling scary stories.
1. The Wager

At the Toon City Zoo; all the zoo animals were setting up for Halloween.

Surley and Buddy rat were carving a pumpkin.

They stopped and saw that the Jack-O-Lantern looked like Batman.

"Yeah, this'll really scare trick or treaters." said Surley.

Buddy who was dressed as Batman nodded at his best friend.

In the main zoo office; Timon was doing some shopping on Amazon.

"Yes I'll take a bunch of fake skeletons, and some fake blood. And set to express shipping." said Timon.

He pressed a button on the keyboard.

Suddenly; an Amazon box appeared at the entrance to the zoo.

He then laughed.

"This will be a great Halloween." said Timon.

In the tiger exhibit; Shere Kahn, Jost, and Che were clawing a paper mache zombie.

"That should do." said Che, "Now we just need the blood."

He grabbed a bucket of ketchup and dumped it on the zombie.

"So lifelike." said Jost.

Shere Khan is shocked.

"Blood?" said Shere Khan.

The tiger then passed out.

The other tigers noticed it.

"Wow, he passed out from fake blood?" said Jost.

"That's very weird since he hunts for the sport of it." said Che.

The Tigers nodded.

In Baloo's cave; he was going through a bunch of costumes.

He looked at a Ghostbusters costume.

"Nope." said Baloo.

He saw a Deadpool costume.

"Nope." said Baloo.

He saw a Captain Quark outfit.

"Nope." said Baloo.

He tried on a Nick Fury Costume.

He looked at himself in a mirror.

Later; he walked out of his cave.

Bageerah sighed.

"About time." said Bageerah.

The Panther was painted pink.

Baloo turned to Bageerah and started laughing.

"Nice costume." said Baloo.

"Shut up." said Bageerah.

"Well, I've got to take the young ones trick or treating." said Baloo.

Bageerah is shocked.

"WHAT!" He shouted.

"Yeah, they kept on begging me to take them." said Baloo.

"But trick or treating?" said Bageerah.

"It's the only day we can be ourselves." said Baloo.

The Panther knew Baloo was right.

"Fair enough." said Bageerah.

Baloo walked out of his and Bageerah's enclosure as Kaa entered it.

"I'll bet my mice that he'll lose the kids." said Kaa.

Surley appeared in the enclosure as well.

"I'll take that action." said Surley.


	2. Norrisville High Museum

In the mansion; Ben walked out of his bedroom dressed up as Ant Man.

Randy walked out his bedroom dressed up as Deadpool.

"Stabby stabby." said Randy.

Ben removed the Ant-Man helmet.

"I can shrink and increase my size." said Ben.

Sonic walked out his bedroom with a stork bill and feathers on his arms.

He stretched out his arms.

"Eat your heart out." said Sonic.

Ben and Randy turned to Sonic.

"What're you supposed to be?" said Ben.

"A stork." said Sonic, "Check this out."

He started flapping his arms at Ben very fast, causing his Ant Man helmet to come off, and his hair to come off.

Randy looked at Ben.

"You wear a toupee?" said Randy.

Ben was confused.

He felt his head.

"MY SEXY GODLIKE HAIR!" yelled Ben.

He screamed very loudly, causing a bunch of bats to fly off in fear.

Globox who was in green skin and Janna who was dressed like the DC Extended Universe Wonder Woman noticed the bats flying off.

"MY BATS!" Janna shouted.

Globox became confused.

"You've got bats?" said Globox.

Janna turned to her boyfriends best friend.

"Yeah I've got bats, I've got tons of creepy stuff." said Janna.

The two walked into the mansion and saw Ben putting his hair back on before putting the Ant Man mask back on, Randy, and Sonic.

"The Ant-Man, Deadpool, and whatever that blue thing is." said Globox.

"I'm a stork." said Sonic.

Janna laughed.

"You look more like the deformed child of Junior and Tulip if they made plans to have kids." said Janna.

Sonic chuckled.

"Yeah right, they wouldn't be able to have kids without using the baby maker on Stork Mountain, besides their genitalia are not compatible." said Sonic.

Suddenly; his phone started ringing.

" _They call me Sonic, cause I'm faster then sound, I keep on jumping around._ " said the phone.

Sonic picked up his phone and saw a picture of Junior and Tulip hugging each other.

He gulped and held the phone to Janna.

"It's for you, they're upset that you said I might have been their deformed child." said Sonic.

Janna is mad.

She grabbed the phone and pushed the talk icon on it.

"Hello? Yeah he's here." said Janna.

Suddenly; a huge metal container landed close to Sonic with a note on it.

He grabbed the note and read it.

"I've got your negative comment about us right here. From Tulip." said Sonic.

He opened up the container and a boxing glove punched Sonic in the face, and sent him flying into a dumpster.

Everyone is shocked.

Sonic poked his head out of the dumpster, and had a banana peel on his fake bill.

He noticed the peel and removed it.

Junior who was dressed up like the 1966 tv show version of Batman and Tulip who was dressed like the 1966 tv show version of Catwoman appeared.

"Yeah that's right, I just gave you a booby trap present, you know why? BECAUSE I'M BATMAN!" yelled Junior.

"Boo." said Sonic.

Junior screamed in fear before flying into Globox's mouth.

Everyone is shocked by that.

"So much for Batman not being afraid of anything." said Sonic.

He and Randy high fived each other.

"Nice one." said Randy.

Sonic nodded.

"Thanks." said Sonic. "So who's ready?"

Suddenly; Sideswipe appeared with a green paint job and bolts in his neck.

"I know I am." said Sideswipe.

Everyone stared at the Autobot.

"What?" said Sideswipe.

"Nothing." said Ben.

"Yeah, nothing." said Janna.

Grimlock who was painted red came by and saw this.

"Whoa." said the Dino Bot.

Everyone looked at Grimlock confused and the Dinobot saw this.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing." said Randy.

Everyone turned to Randy.

Junior climbed out of Globox's mouth.

"So where're you taking us? A haunted house, haunted warehouse, the Disneyland Attraction called the Haunted Mansion?" said Junior.

Randy smiled.

"Better." said Randy.

Later; the group was now standing in front of Norrisville High.

"And we're at your old school." said Sideswipe.

Janna became confused.

"Wait a minute, of all the places you could have taken us to, you took us to a high school that was abandoned after some eight hundred year olds defeat." said Janna.

"After the Sorcerer's defeat and my exposure as the Norrisville Ninja, this school was turned into a museum. And an identical school was built next to it." said Randy.

He pointed to an identical Norrisville High.

Globox became shocked.

"Huh, convenient." said Globox.

Tulip became shocked.

"Wait, Randy Cunningham's the Norrisville Ninja, WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME!?" yelled Tulip.

"Even I'm confused by that." said Junior.

Randy looked at his two friends.

"How could you not have known?" He asked.

"Randy was exposed ten months ago." said Ben.

"That's very idiotic, and that's coming from someone that caused the Pokemon revolution." said Sonic.

 **Flashback**

In Viridian Forest; Sonic was dragging a child around.

"Please, I'm sorry, I thought Pokemon liked battles." said the child.

Sonic stopped.

"Oh, okay then. If Pokemon battles are fun for the humans and Pokemon, then you'll love this next part." said Sonic.

The scene changed to a Pokemon video game battle.

"OH GOD NO!" yelled the child.

The child and Sonic saw a Sandslash before it tossed a Pokeball to the ground, releasing an old man.

Text's appeared that said 'Sandslash sent out Old Man.'

The child became shocked.

"Dad?" said the child.

Suddenly; a pistol appeared in the child's hand as text's appeared that said 'Billy used Gun.'

"No, I can't." said Billy.

Sonic pointed to the words.

"Billy. Used. Gun." said Sonic.

"It's okay son, do what he says." said the old man.

Billy is shocked by this and became sad.

Sonic saw this and became mad.

"Boo." said Sonic.

Billy screamed and shot his father's arm off, causing his arm to bleed out.

The old guy became shocked.

"OH GOD, WHY!?" said Billy's father.

Text's appeared that said 'HOLY SHIT IT'S SUPER EFFECTIVE!'

"He scared me, and you told me to." said Billy.

"I didn't think you'd actually do it." said Billy's father.

Sonic jumped between the two.

"Hell yeah it's super effective, uh huh." said Sonic.

He started break dancing.

 **End Flashback**

Junior became shocked.

"You actually did that, that's horrible." said Junior.

"Eh the worse thing I did in that situation was when I tricked the child into shooting his father." said Sonic.

The group walked into the original Norrisville save for Sideswipe who couldn't fit through the entry way.

"Dammit. I'll catch up later." said Sideswipe.

The Autobot turned into his car form and road off.

Sonic shook his head at that.

"Huh weird." He said.

"You know, I'm the queen of Halloween." said Janna.

Everyone turned to Janna.

"You, queen of Halloween? Yeah right, every Halloween I worked at Cornerstore before becoming co boss of the baby deliveries, I always scared my co workers, so that makes me king of Halloween." said Junior.

Tulip nodded.

"And I help him as well so that makes me the Queen of Halloween." said Tulip.

"Excuse me, but did you drink a werewolf formula turning you into a werehog? No, that happened to me. How do you think I got my werehog morpher?" said Sonic, "I was briefly on the run for only several hours before getting it under control."

Randy chuckled.

"You're one to talk, I wore an orange mask by mistake once." said Randy.

"Hey, I've got monster like aliens on my Omnitrix." said Ben.

"Dracula glued my cousin to a moving train." said Globox.

"No he didn't." said Sonic.

"Oh I thought we were just shouting random stuff." said Globox.

Sideswipe appeared.

"Should have figured out there was a trailer door." said Sideswipe, "So what're we talking about?"

Everyone turned to Sideswipe.

"Who the king or queen of Halloween is." said Randy.

Sideswipe chuckled.

"I was put to sleep by a bat like Decepticon who wanted to drain me of my energon once." said Sideswipe.

Everyone just shook their heads.

"There is only one way we can settle this." said Sonic.

He grabbed a flashlight and turned it on before aiming the light at his face from his chin.

"Tell scary stories." Sonic said in a demonic like voice.

Thunder sounds were heard.

Junior became scared and screamed in fear before hugging Tulip.

"Make the big mean scary hedgehog go away." said Junior.

Tulip groaned.

"How can he be big, you're twice his size." said Tulip.


	3. Trick or Treat

At the zoo; Bageerah, Kaa, and Surley were in the zoo office looking at a satelite map with a flashing red dot on it.

"Perfect, they're on Henson street. Better start coughing up those mice Kaa." said Begeerah.

Shere Khan entered the room.

"What's going on here?" said Shere Khan.

"We're betting on if Baloo will lose the kids." said Surley.

"I'm in." said Shere Khan.

Louie came in and was confused by what's happening.

"What's going on here?" The Monkey asked.

"Betting if Baloo will lose the kids." said the Bangle Tiger.

Louie pulled out a ton of banana's and placed them on the table.

"I'll bet some banana's he'll never lose them." said Louie.

Shere Khan pulled out a roasted turkey breast.

"I'll raise a turkey breast." said Khan.

Bunga came in.

"I'll bet some grubs and a cough tablet." said Bunga and everyone looked at him. "What, it's cold and flu season."

Everyone nodded.

"Fair enough." said Surley.

At a house; Baloo as well as the children dinosaurs who were holding plastic jack o lantern buckets went to the front door and Baloo rang the doorbell.

An old woman opened the door and saw the group.

"TRICK OR TREAT!" yelled the Dino's.

The woman screamed before passing out.

Everyone became shocked.

"I think she's dead." said Baloo.

"No I'm not." said the Women and got up. "I was just shocked to see some interesting costumes."

She gave the kids some MnM's and Skittles and Twix.

"Have a Happy Halloween." said the old woman.

She then closed the door.

"You see kids, if you say trick or treat, your sure to get some candy." said Baloo.

"Alright, but it's still disturbing that these humans think we're little humans in realistic looking costumes." said Chomper.

Spike mumbled.

Baloo smiled.

"Well look at the human kids they are impressed by you all." said Baloo.

The dino's saw some human children with smart phones out taking pictures of the dinosaurs.

"Flashing blinds eyes." said Petrie.

"I think it's good." said Ducky. "Yep, yep, yep."

Even Sara smiled at that.

"Don't forget my good side." She said.

Later; the group was at the door step of McFist's home.

Baloo rang the bell as McFist dressed like Captain Hook answered it.

"Trick or treat, smell our feet, give us something good to eat." Ruby said.

McFist placed job applications in their buckets.

Baloo was shocked by this and looked at the Human with a mad look.

"Get some jobs you freeloaders." said McFist.

Baloo noticed a frying pan and grabbed it before smacking McFist across the face with it, knocking him out.

He turned to the kids who were shocked.

"In some cases, you have to knock out the rude owner and take whatever candy he may have." said Baloo.

He grabbed a bowl full of candy and poured it into each of the buckets.

"Go, go, go, go." said Baloo.

The group ran off.

Unknown to them two monaters were watching. They are the Pumpkin Rapper and Frankenstine (Both MMPR S1).

"Halloween monsters, very phony." said Frankenstine.

"Monsters on this day are dope, they won't be able to survive the pope." said Pumpkin Rapper.

"Unless." said Frankenstine.

The two smirked.


	4. The Tale of the Werehog

Back at the Norrisville High Museum; the group was now gathered around a campfire.

Sonic aimed the flashlights light to his face from his chin.

"This is a tale of pure horror that nobody can muster up the bravery to sit through." said Sonic.

"Hold on a second." said Junior.

He grabbed Tulip and kissed her on the lips, leaving her in shock.

Everyone else became shocked.

"Sorry, had to get that out of the way in case I literally am scared to death." said Junior.

"Yeah I would have done the same thing." said Janna.

Sonic grabbed a bag of sand.

"Anywho." said Sonic.

Everyone noticed it.

"Please tell me your not going to start a story by throwing sand into a fire and stating the title of the story like in Are you Afraid of the Dark." said Ben.

"Of course, how else is this supposed to be scary?" said Sonic.

He grabbed some sand.

"This is-"Sonic said before tossing sand into the fire and words saying 'The Tale of the Werehog' appeared, "The Tale of the Werehog."

The scene changed to some type of village in some 1800's like village.

" _Just last year, there was a peaceful_ _village_." Sonic narrated.

" _Wait a minute._ " Tulip said over the scene.

The scene changed back to the school.

"If this took place last year, why're you treating it like Oliver Twist?" said Tulip.

Sonic is mad.

"Who's story is this?" asked Sonic.

The scene changed back to the old town.

" _However, this town was plagued by a werehog attack every night. The mayor gathered everyone to come up with an idea._ " Sonic narrated.

In the center of the town; some guy that looked like Skips was talking to the citizens.

"Citizens of our very peaceful but small villaige, we need a plan to keep this werehog from attacking us every night." said the mayor.

Everyone nodded at that.

"So does anyone have a idea?" asked the Mayor.

"We should lock our doors!" said one of the towns people that looked like Rito Revoto

"We should call my nephew!" said a Citizen that looked like Divatox.

"We should dig a moat!" said a Citizen that looked like Knasty Knight.

"We should take the town, and push it somewhere else!" said a citizen that looked like Milo Murphy.

Everyone was shocked by that and one citizen that looked like Benson looked at him

"That idea may just be crazy enough... TO GET US ALL KILLED!" The Benson look alike citizen shouted

One villager that looked like Bugs Bunny did some thinking.

"I've got it, we call the Avengers." said the rabbit.

Everyone stared at the rabbit.

"Okay that's cool." said the Divatox like villager.

"I'll call them right now." said the mayor.

He walked off as everyone started cheering.

The gumball machine turned to the Murphy like person.

"What was that plan of yours again?" said the gumball machine.

Out of town, everyone is literally pushing the town.

"Push." said the Murphy person.

Everyone groaned as they pushed the town.

Later; Captain America, Iron Man, Thor, Bruce Banner, Black Widow, Hawkeye, and Falcon were talking to the mayor.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice." said the mayor.

"What seems to be the problem?" said Iron Man.

Suddenly; a roaring sound was heard and a dead sheep with a bloody claw mark on it's side landed close to the group.

"That." said the mayor.

The Iron Man mask went up, revealing Tony Stark's face.

Tony was shocked by that.

"What was that?" asked the billionaire superhero.

"No idea." said Hawk Eye.

"We've got a werehog problem." said the mayor.

The Avengers became confused.

"What's a werehog?" said Thor.

"A cross between a werewolf and a hedgehog." said Bruce.

Everyone looked at him.

"What? I may be smart in science, but I know some other types of animals." said Bruce.

"That's weird." said Falcon, "And this is coming from someone who sees aliens and other stuff."

"Yep." said Black Widow.

Suddenly; a werehog that looked like Sonic's werehog form appeared and roared.

The Avengers became shocked.

"I suppose this is the werehog problem." said Tony.

The mayor nodded.

"Have at thee." said Thor.

He charged towards the werehog and started bashing him with his hammer.

But the werehog bashed Thor to the ground before running off.

"Bruce, go Hulk to pulverize that thing." said Captain America.

Bruce chuckled nervously.

"About that. I've been going through some anger management therapy for the last eight months and haven't hulked out since." said Bruce.

Everyone became shocked.

"Seriously, at the time we need a Hulk, you tell us about this now?" said Hawk Eye.

"Avengers...Hulk out Bruce." said Captain America.

Later; the Avengers were trying to get Bruce Banner to go Hulk.

Iron Man was using his repulse rays.

"Nothing." said Bruce.

Later; Thor slapped Bruce across the face with a fish and his hammer.

"Nothing." said Bruce.

Later; Captain America was bashing Bruce with his shield.

"Still not a thing." said Bruce.

"Wow, that must be some good anger management classes." said Captain America.

Later; Hawkeye was getting ready to shoot an arrow at Bruce.

"Hold on." said Bruce.

He pulled out an apple and put it on his head.

"Okay go for it." said Bruce.

Hawkeye smiled.

He pulled out two arrows and shot them at Banner, one managed to go through his heart, the other managed to go through the apple.

"Somehow I think I should be dead right now." said Bruce.

Later; Black Widow was smacking Bruce across the face several times.

"That's just mean. But nothing's happening." said Bruce.

Later; Falcon was flying Bruce up into the air before dropping him on the ground.

Falcon returned and saw Bruce was still normal.

"Seriously? That was one mile in the air." said Falcon.

Later; the other Avengers had given up on making Bruce go Hulk.

"Now what do we do?" said Iron Man.

Black Widow sighed.

"Guess we'll have to do the final battle without a Hulk." said Black Widow.

Bruce became shocked.

"Wait, this story's almost over?" Bruce said before becoming mad, "HULK'S NOT IN IT!"

Bruce then turned into the MAD version of Hulk.

Hulk screamed.

The avengers became shocked.

"Oh now he goes Hulk." said Iron Man.

"Forget that LETS RUN!" shouted Captain America.

Before anyone could run, Hulk grabbed Iron Man, Captain America, Thor, Hawkeye, and Falcon before bashing them on the ground several times.

"Give Hulk less screen time then anyone else." said Hulk.

At a park; some old man named Stan the Janitor was playing chess.

He moved a queen close to a king.

"Checkmate." said Stan.

He was then grabbed by the Hulk before being bashed on the ground.

"Give Stan the Janitor more screen time then Hulk." said Hulk.

At the NBC studio; 4 Mobian monkeys in business suits were talking with each other.

"Now that we got that crappy show Crowded off the air, what should we remove from the lineup this time?" one of the monkey's said.

However before anyone could say anything; Hulk crashed through the wall.

The executives became shocked before being grabbed by Hulk and bashed on the ground.

"Give Crowded only one season." said Hulk.

At the Mexifornia Border station; Bud Buckwald was dragging El Coyote to a cell.

"Finally got you this time." said Bud.

Hulk came crashing through the wall, scaring Bud.

"HOLY CRAP!" yelled Bud.

He was then grabbed by the Hulk and bashed on the ground.

"Allow Fox to cancel Bordertown after 13 episodes." said Hulk.

El Coyote walked to the exit.

"Viva coyote." said El Coyote.

However Hulk grabbed him and started bashing the Mexican on the ground.

"ALWAYS OUTSMART SOMEONE WILL YOU!" said Hulk and threw El Coyote into the sun.

On the Tricarrier; Phil Coulson was walking around with a 2008 DVD of the Incredible Hulk.

"Has anyone seen Banner, I want him to sign my Edward Norton Hulk DVD." said Phil.

Hulk crashed through the wall and roared.

Phil became shocked before being grabbed by the Hulk and bashed on the ground.

"Own Hulk film DVD with Edward Norton as Hulk for whole film will you?" said Hulk.

At an outhouse; lots of farting and peeing sounds were heard before Sonic came out and sighed.

"Finally that's over with." said Sonic.

The Avengers appeared and looked at Sonic.

"Who the hell are you?" said Hawkeye.

"The werehog that was attacking that village." said Sonic.

"You don't look anything like it." said Falcon.

"I drank a bad formula that resulted in me going monster and spent two weeks trying to get rid of it by way of trips to the bathroom. Then I came up with a plan to drink a whole bottle of Prun juice." said Sonic, "It worked out perfectly."

"My god that's genius." said Captain America.

Iron Man made the face part of his helmet disappear, revealing his Tony Stark head.

"It's stupid. All this time he was causing lots of problems for this village because of a bad monster formula and was trying to go to the bathroom just to get rid of it?" said Tony.

Hulk as Bruce appeared.

"What happened?" said Bruce.

"Something very unessisary." said Falcon.

"Apparently because of this twist, we now have to end the story." said Hawkeye.

Bruce became shocked.

"Wait, this story's over?" Bruce said before becoming mad, "HULK'S HARDLY IN IT!"

Bruce then went Hulk and screamed.

"HULK WANT MORE SCREEN TIME!" yelled Hulk.

The Hulk then ran off as the scene changed back to Norrisville High.

Globox, Sideswipe, Junior, Tulip, Ben, and Randy looked at Sonic shocked.

Janna just drank a smoothie not impressed.

"The end." said Sonic.

Janna just sighed

"That sounds more like a sketch from MAD." said Janna.

"Well, you got to admit MAD was a great show." said Sonic.

Everyone nodded.

"You should see my new pet." said Janna.

She held an arm out and a garter snake came out of the sleeve.

The snake hissed.

Sonic screamed and ran out of the school.

Janna petted the snake.

"I'm pretty sure that's cheating." said Sideswipe.

"You know what I didn't get?" said Tulip.

"Why the story was supposed to take place last year yet there were mentions of two TV shows that appeared this year and were canceled this year as well?" said Junior.

"Well, that and what happened to the town." said Tulip.

"Plot hole problems." said Ben.


	5. Kidnapped Dino's

Back in the zoo office; a bunch of animals were watching the whole thing as Bageerah was looking at a clipboard.

"Scrat's in for some acorns, Simba's in for a zebra carcass, and Boog is in for some fish." said Bageerah.

Simba turned to one of the bears that was brown who was angry.

"Hey you betting anything?" asked Simba.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" shouted the Brown Bear and left angry and turned on the TV.

With Baloo's group; they were walking to Toon Manor.

"Here we are, the last stop before returning to the zoo." said Baloo, "The home of Randy Cunningham and his friends."

"Love that kid." said Cera.

Spike mumbled.

Baloo put a finger on the doorbell and rang it.

Marco dressed up as Vegeta opened the door.

"TRICK OR TREAT, SMELL OUR FEET, GIVE US SOMETHING GOOD TO EAT!" yelled the dino's.

Baloo chuckles at this.

"They are good kids." said Baloo.

Marco nodded and grabbed tons of candy and placed them in the dino's buckets.

Sonic walked into the mansion.

Everyone noticed it.

"Back early?" said Marco.

"Lost the scary story contest." said Sonic.

Marco pulled out his phone and sent a text to Rayman saying 'You're right, Sonic was the first to go because of Janna'.

In Ray's home; Rayman laughed.

"That's my girl." said Ray.

Back at the mansion; Sonic sighed.

"Awe well I guess I can get some trick or treating in." said Sonic.

He grabbed a bucket and walked out of the mansion.

Marco closed the door.

Suddenly; a bunch of tranq darts hit Baloo and the dino's, causing them to pass out.

Later; Baloo was slowly opening his eyes and saw Marco and Duncan.

"Hey, I think he's coming." said Duncan.

The two looked at Baloo.

"He is." said Marco.

Baloo groaned.

"What happened?" said Baloo.

"You were tranquilized and the young dino's were captured." said Duncan.

Baloo became shocked.

"What?" said Baloo, "Aw dammit, the first time babysitting children and already somebody kidnaps them."

He stood up.

"Got to find them and get them back unharmed or I will never hear the end of this." said Baloo.

He walked out of the mansion.

"Oh sure, go off on a dangerous mission to save some dinosaurs and not ask us for help." said Duncan.

He saw that Marco was gone and became shocked.

"Now where'd he go?" said Duncan.

He looked out a window and saw Marco following Baloo.

The juvie groaned and grabbed a pistol before running out of the mansion.


	6. Night of the Living Dead Autobots

Back at Norrisville High; Janna was looking at a list with the names ov everyone in the group.

She was crossing out Sonic's name.

"The blue one is gone." said Janna.

Sideswipe grabbed the tiny flashlight and shined the light to his face.

"I've got one of pure horror that takes place in another dimension." said Sideswipe.

Everyone became shocked.

Tulip hugged Junior and kissed him on the cheek, leaving him shocked.

Everyone else noticed it.

"What is this a running gag?" said Globox.

"No idea." said Janna.

Sideswipe coughed and grabbed a huge bag of sand.

"This is-"Sideswipe said before grabbing some sand and throwing it into the fire as words saying 'Night of the Living Dead Autobots' appeared, "Night of the Living Dead Autobots."

The scene changed to some type of graveyard with metal tombstones.

" _It is the year 2008, the incident on Nebulos has subsided and the Autobots have restored Cybertron to it's golden age. But the memories of all the Autobots who fell during the Battle for Autobot City is still linger, but what many didn't know was that the resting place that was destroyed by the Quintesson in 2006 was a fake to hide where the real fallen warriors were; back on Earth in a real graveyard._ " Sideswipe narrated.

Lightning struck the graves and a hand emerged from the ground and the partly destroyed somewhat zombified body of Brawn emerged from it.

"Galvatron." Brawn said groggily.

Suddenly; zombefied bodies of Prowl, Ratchet, Ironhide, Wheeljack, Windcharger, and Huffer emerged from the ground.

"Galvatron." The zombie Autobot's said groggily.

The group walked off.

Out of the story; everyone was shocked.

"How can Autobots be brought back to life by a lightning storm, in fact, why didn't the 1980's film explain what happened to Huffer if he was killed in the Autobot City battle?" said Ben.

"I honestly don't know, my very handsome and sexy alternate version from that timeline told me this story." said Sideswipe.

Back in the story; a con known as Astrotrain was patrolling a forest.

He then noticed the zombified Autobot's approaching him and becoming shocked.

"AUTOBOTS!" yelled Astrotrain.

The Train Decepticon ran off screaming but a Zombie Autobot jumped on him killing the train.

"Galvatron." the zombie Autobot said.

Scourge and the Sweeps who were watching the whole thing became shocked and flew off.

On another part of Earth; Galvatron was on a throne as the Sweeps appeared.

"Galvatron, Astrotrain was killed by Autobots." said Scourge.

"He was a piece of junk anyways. I'll only take action when someone I really care about is killed." said Galvatron.

Cyclonus appeared.

"Soundwave's been killed." said Cyclonus.

Galvatron became shocked and got on his knees.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, NOT MY NUMBER ONE GOON!" yelled Galvatron.

"I thought Starscream was since he was your second in command?" said one of his Decepticons.

Galvatron shot the con with his particle accelerator cannon.

"No he wasn't, I killed him for trying to take control of the Decepticon's during my rebirth, came back as a ghost, then was restored to life by Unicron, and hasn't been seen since." said Galvatron.

"Galvatron, we need to get the still alive Autobot's help for this." said Cyclonus.

Galvatron became mad.

"NEVER, I'LL NEVER SIDE WITH THE AUTOBOTS EVEN IF IT KILLS MY COMBINERS!" Galvatron yelled.

"They just did." said Cyclonus.

"TO CYBERTRON!" yelled Galvatron.

The two flew off.

"Wait, what about us?" said Scourge.

The zombie Autobots appeared and tore Scourge and the Sweeps up.

On Cybertron; the Autobots were living life peacefully when an Autobot named Blaster saw something on a radar.

"Unknown bogey's inbound." said Blaster.

Optimus appeared and saw the radar.

"Galvatron. Autobots, prepare for battle." said Optimus.

The Autobots appeared out of some buildings and aimed their blasters at Galvatron and Cyclonus and started firing at them.

Cyclonus pulled out a white flag and started waving it.

Optimus raised a hand up.

"Hold your fire, they've got a white flag." said Optimus.

Everyone was confused by that and shrugged it off.

"What do you want Galvatron?" said Optimus.

"Zombie Autobots are after me." said Galvatron.

Suddenly; Sky Lynx appeared in space shuttle mode and opened up a door.

"Planet Cybertron, everybody off." said Sky Lynx.

The zombie Autobots got out of Sky Lynx, scaring Galvatron.

"Those zombie Autobots." said Galvatron.

The Autobots turned to Sky Lynx.

"Sky Lynx, why would you give transportation services to zombie Autobots? They could have killed you." Ultra Magnus.

The Animal Autobot is shocked that Ultra Magnus said that.

"Huh that's a good question." said Sky Sphinx

Sky Lynx turned into his robot mode.

"To answer that question, it is my duty as an Autobot to provide transportation to any Autobot who needs it." said Sky Lynx.

"Can't argue with that." said Hot Rod.

"Agreed." said Galvatron.

"Can't argue with that." said Cyclonus.

He was then pounced on by the zombie Autobots before dying.

Galvatron became shocked.

"NOT CYCLONUS!" yelled Galvatron.

He went behind the Autobots as they fired at the zombies.

"Looks like we won't be able to get to Beast Wars." said Optimus.

Suddenly; Blurr thought of something.

"Hey I just realized that this is a 1980's cartoon with very cheesy animation and that we could just paint everything back to normal before the war even started. In fact why didn't we do that during the Battle for Autobot City, it would have been better to do that instead of-"Blurr said very quickly before being interrupted by the Autobots.

"SHUT UP BLURR!" The Autobots yelled.

Goldbug did some thinking.

"Actually I think Blurr maybe on to something." said Goldbug.

Suddenly; a huge paintbrush appeared and painted the zombie Autobots back to live, Goldbug back to Bumblebee, and Galvatron back to Megatron.

Megatron noticed himself.

"NO, MY GALVATRON APPEARANCE!" yelled Megatron.

The formally zombified Autobots looked at themselves.

"We're alive." said Ratchet.

"Finally, now I can continue to invent stuff that may backfire on us miserably." said Wheeljack.

Megatron became mad.

"You fools, this isn't over, I shall have my revenge." said Megatron.

However; Hulk appeared in the area and roared.

"HULK WANT MORE SCREEN TIME!" yelled Hulk.

The bots became shocked.

"What the hell, how did he get into our story?" said Ironhide.

"I'll bet it had something to do with the Quintesson." said Springer.

Hulk grabbed Megatron and started bashing him to the ground.

"Kill off tons of fan favorite Autobots including Optimus Prime will you?" said Hulk.

He then ripped Megatron in half, killing him.

"Autobots, we have won the war." said Optimus.

The Autobots started cheering as the scene changed back to Norrisville High.

"The end." said Sideswipe.

" _Sideswipe, this is Unicron, I am here for your spark!_ " a booming voice yelled out.

Sideswipe became shocked and started screaming before he turned vehicle mode before driving off.

Ben stood up.

"Great, he's going to be like that all the way back to the mansion. He's my ride back." said Ben.

He walked off.

Globox started shivering in fear.

"Where is that sound coming from?" said Globox.

Janna who had an old school megaphone smirked.

"This is Unicron." Janna said in the booming voice before putting the megaphone down and speaking in her own voice, "And I will win this contest."

Everyone became shocked.

Junior grabbed Tulip and kissed her on the lips once more, leaving her shocked and blushing.

Randy pulled out a fifty dollar bill and Janna took it from his hand.


	7. Saving the Dino's

Back in the zoo office; all the animals were looking at the GPS.

"Well we saw that Baloo would lose the kids." said Shere Khan.

"Double or nothing? Only this time it'll be to see if he'll get the kids back, and no betting vitamin C tablets." said Bageerah.

"What it's cold and flu season." said a Random Wolf.

"Fair enough." said Bageerah.

"I've got a vacuum sealed lunch." said Sid.

"I've got some vegan cheese sticks that say Baloo won't be able to get the kids back." said Jost.

Everyone turned to the blue tiger.

"What I love cheese." sad the Tiger.

"And those are vegan cheese sticks." said Che.

"What's a vegan?" said Eddie.

The animals did some thinking.

"I think it's when you can't eat anything that has a face." said Elliot.

"No, no, no, that's a vegetarian." said Boog.

"Vegetarian's have to eat in the dark right?" said Kaa.

McSquizzy tossed an acorn at Kaa's head.

"That's a vampire you big galoot." said McSquizzy.

"That's crazy. Just like inviting Santa to a Halloween Party." said Simba

 **Cutaway Gag**

At some type of party; a bunch of people in different costumes were dancing as Santa was watching.

"Ho, ho, ho, looks like a great party." said Santa.

One person dressed like Superman appeared next to Santa.

"You're over dressed dude." said the man.

"Yeah who dresses as Santa for Halloween?" asked a Random Man

"I am Santa. The host just invited me." said Santa.

Everyone is shocked.

"Whoa." said one female.

Santa nodded and looked around.

"But this is AWEFUL. I mean spaghetti and grapes?" He asked

"That's Eyeballs and Witches Hair." said The Host who was dressed as a Warlock. "Snakes are over there."

Santa nodded.

"Nest to the apples?" He asked.

"No that's bobbing for apples." said the host.

Santa rolled his eyes and went to the snacks and saw one of his elves dressed as a leprechaun.

"Suzie is that you?" asked Santa.

The Elf now named Suzie turned to Santa shocked.

"Santa is that you?" asked Suzie.

"Yeah its me what are you doing here dressed as a elf?" Santa asked.

"Well I was invited and there are so any elf sized costumes." said Suzie

Santa nodded and saw another elf dressed as cupid.

"WHAT THE FRED YOU AS WELL!?" Santa shouted.

The Elf now named Fred smiled.

"Oh hey Santa." said Fred.

"What are you doing here?" You love Christmas the most." said Santa

Fred sighed and smiled and handed Santa a pumpkin.

"Here Santa." said Fred.

Santa smiled and ate the Pumpkin shocking his elves.

'No you don't eat it you make it into a jack o lantern." said Suzie.

Santa however just ate more of the Pumpkin and the two elves sighed.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

With Baloo; he, Marco, and Duncan were in the streets of Downtown Toon City.

Duncan is mad.

"I can't believe you lost the kids." said the Juvie kid.

"Don't blame me, blame whoever tranqed me." said Baloo.

Duncan groaned.

"Please, I'd sooner blame myself for misleading people." said Duncan.

"You mislead people all the time." said Marco.

 **Cutaway Gag**

In the mansion; Duncan was hammering an arrow sign that said 'Kitchen this Way' next to the front door.

Spongebob appeared and looked at the sign.

"Kitchen this way? No one's going to be stupid enough to fall for that." said Spongebob.

Izzy appeared and saw the sign.

"Kitchen this way?" said Izzy.

She smiled.

"Oh I see." Izzy said before walking out of the mansion, "Thank you sign."

Spongebob became shocked.

"You were saying?" said Duncan.

"I'll buy it if a knucklehead believes it." said Spongebob.

Knuckles walked in and saw the sign.

"Kitchen this way?" said Knuckles.

He laughed.

"I may be stupid but even I know where the kitchen is." said Knuckles.

Spongebob turned to Duncan doing his smirk.

"You were saying?" said Spongebob.

"He did diss himself." said Duncan.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"You could do the same thing to children." said Marco.

"Oh come on, you know I'm not that cruel." said Duncan, "I'm basically a big brother to Rudy Tabootie."

Marco heard his phone vibrating and picked it up and saw a text from Rudy Tabootie saying 'I can vouch for that.'

Marco sent a text saying 'How'd you get this number?'

The three reached an alleyway and Duncan looked around.

He pulled out his pistol and aimed it in the air before firing a round.

Frankenstein fell from the air and landed in a dumpster.

Pumpkin Rapper was shocked by this.

"You murdered my partner." said Pumpkin Rapper.

"No I didn't." said Duncan.

He approached the dumpster and pulled out Frankenstein before tossing him to the ground.

He cocked his gun before shooting Frankenstein nine times and the monster stopped moving.

"Now I murdered him." said Duncan.

Pumpkin Rapper is shocked and made a pumpkin bomb appear.

"Eat pumpkin bombs and go dumb." said Pumpkin Rapper.

Baloo, Duncan, and Marco stared at each other.

"That didn't rhyme did it?" said Baloo.

"I honestly don't know." said Marco.

Pumpkin Rapper tossed the bomb at the group.

But Marco grabbed a tennis racket and knocked the bomb at Pumpkin Rapper before it exploded, killing him.

"Huh, that was a very cheesy battle." said Duncan.

"Amen." said Marco.

Duncan looked in another dumpster and saw the young dino's tied up.

He pulled them out and untied them.

"And they're safe." said Duncan.

"About time, I couldn't deal with some more burping." said Cera.

Spike burped.

"Can we just go, I need to consume tons of candy." said Chomper.

Baloo smiled.

"Sure." said Baloo.

He and the dino's walked off, leaving Duncan and Marco in the alleyway.

"Now what?" said Marco.


	8. The Robot Exorcist

Back at Norrisville High; Janna crossed out Sideswipe and Ben's names.

"Three more down, and four to go." said Janna.

She grabbed the flashlight and shined the light to her face.

"This tale I'm about to tell proves that I'm the queen of Halloween. And if there's going to be any kissing, do it now or forever hold your peace." said Janna.

Everyone was confused.

"Alright suit yourselves." said Janna.

She grabbed some sand.

"This is-"Janna said before tossing the sand in the fire as the words 'The Robot Exorcist' appeared, "The Robot Exorcist."

The scene changed to a small town and a woman much like Janna standing outside of a building.

" _There was an inventor who was plagued by a robot problem and nobody else would help. So he wound up calling one last hope._ " Janna narrated.

The woman walked to the building and knocked at the door.

A man who looked like Benson opened the door.

"I believe you were expecting me?" said the woman.

The man became shocked.

"Are you-" the man said before being interrupted by the woman.

"That's right, I am-" the woman said as thunder was heard and a lightning flash appeared before the woman smiled, "The repair woman."

The man became shocked.

"Wait, repair woman? I was expecting a repairman." said the guy.

The repair woman smacked the man across the face with a monkey wrench.

"What is this, suddenly I can't do anything a man does? It's 2016, this isn't the civil rights movements or women rights movements anymore." said the repair woman.

The gumball machine gulped.

"Oh sorry." said the gumball machine.

"What seems to be the problem?" said the repair woman.

The two walked into a room and saw a robot much like Cyborg destroying tons of stuff while babbling a lot.

"That's the problem." said the inventor.

The repair woman inspected the robot.

"Here's the problem." the repair woman said before flipping the switch on it's back off, shutting down the robot , "You left it on."

She grabbed the bot and placed it in a closet before turning to the gumball machine.

"Anyways, you need to pay attention to tons of stuff around your machines." said the repair woman.

The robot walked out of the closet and the gumball machine noticed and became shocked.

"And the robot's coming out of the closet isn't it?" said the repair woman.

"What're you talking about, he built himself a girlfriend a month ago that ran away two days later." said the gumball machine.

The repair woman just stared at the gumball machine.

"Uh huh. But I was referring to him coming out of the closet behind me." said The repair woman.

"Ohhhhhhhh, yeah he is coming out of the closet." said the inventor.

The repair woman turned to the robot and it was malfunctioning once more.

She sighed and opened up a battery compartment from the bot shutting it down.

"You never have these problems with remote control robots on Battlebots." said the repair woman.

The Gumball machine is shocked.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"Been there done that." said the repair woman.

The robot activated once more and crawled up the wall and on the ceiling before turning it's head to the ground.

The repair woman became shocked.

"Now there's something you don't see everyday." said the repair woman.

The robot leaped onto the repair woman.

The inventor screamed and ran off.

"Coward." said the repair woman.

The robot laughed.

"I'm hearing voices in my head." said the robot.

The repair woman became shocked.

"Voices, what kind of voices?" said the repair woman.

"Voices telling me to kill humans." said the robot.

He started puking oil on the repair woman.

The Women is shocked by this and looked at the Gumball Machine.

"Is he always like that?" She asked.

"It's a first." said the inventor.

The repair woman pulled out a shot gun.

"Might as well use this last resort." said the repair woman.

She aimed at the robot who became shocked.

"Crap." said the robot.

A gunshot sound was heard as the scene changed to the school and Globox was scared.

"The end." said Janna.

"Th-th-th-th-there's no way anyone would be so cold enough to pull that off on a robot. Ask anybody." said Globox.

"Alright, why don't we start by asking Cyborg." Janna said as she pulled out a paper mache figure that looked like a severed head of Cyborg.

Globox started screaming before running off and taking Junior as well.

"The hell man?" said Junior.

But the frog continued to run out of the school.

Janna chuckled and pulled out her clipboard and crossed out Globox and Junior's names.

Tulip stood up.

"Unbelievable." said Tulip, "Now I have to get Junior off of that frog."

Janna and Randy became shocked.

"Wait, you're leaving already?" said Janna.

Tulip nodded.

"Don't tell me it was all about you and the stork actually falling in love with each other when you were kissing each other before the scary stories and when we were telling stories." said Randy.

Tulip looked at her new friends.

"Trust me you don't want to know." said Tulip.

She walked out of the building.

Janna turned to Randy.

"Why do you hang out with her and Junior?" said Janna.

"The stork bonded with Blaze." said Randy.

Suddenly; Mad Hulk broke through a wall and roared.

"HULK WANT MORE SCREEN TIME!" yelled Mad Hulk.

Janna and Randy are shocked.

"Oh boy." said Randy.

Suddenly; the real Hulk appeared.

"This is as far as this Hulk goes." said Hulk.

Mad Hulk became shocked.

"Who are you?" said Mad Hulk.

"I'm you from the real world." said Hulk.

Mad Hulk smiled.

"Dammit, Hulk think other Hulk is handsome." said Mad Hulk.

"Agreed but I am more calmer." said Hulk.

He put an arm around Mad Hulk.

"I know of a good shawarma place." said Hulk.

"Works for Hulk." said Mad Hulk.

The two Hulks left the school.

"Now what?" said Randy.

Janna did some thinking.

"Well, the only thing left to do is wait for the ghost to show up." said Janna.

"Alright, I could-"Randy said before realizing what Janna said, "Wait, what ghost?"

"Why the ghost of your 800 year old adversary. If I heard correctly, you had something to do with his untimely demise." said Janna.

Randy gulped.

A bunch of wind was heard.

"Probably the wind." said Randy.

" _Randy!_ " yelled a voice.

Randy became scared.

"And it knows my name." said Randy.

Randy became so scared he wet himself.

A bunch of thunder sounds and flashes of lightning filled the room as lots of chairs and tables were moving.

Randy turned to Janna.

"Janna, stop it." said Randy.

Janna was shocked.

"I would, but I'm sitting right here. There's no way I could be doing this." said Janna.

Randy became scared that he pulled a teddy bear out and sucked his thumb.

A figure in a brown cloak appeared behind Randy who turned around and became really scared.

"THE SORCERER!" yelled Randy.

The teenage ninja screamed and ran out of the school.

Janna laughed and stood up.

"That went better then I could have hoped. How about we order up a pizza?" said Janna.

The figure removed the hood part of the cloak, revealing that it was Ray using his auto tune microphone.

"I say..."Ray said before turning off the microphone, "grab Mina and let's binge watch The Munsters."

He walked over to a curtain and pushed it away, revealing that Mina was operating a bunch of machinery.

"Okay, he's gone." said Ray.

The pink haired teen turned to Ray.

"Did I do good, did I?" said Mina.

"Yes you did. I'm pretty sure Randy will be to scared to put on the mask for a whole month." said Janna.

Mina and Ray laughed and Janna smiled.

"Come on Mina lets go." said Janna.

"Right with you Cuz." said Mina and turned to Ray. "You coming?"

"Nah I think I will clean this place up first." said Ray.

The two teenage girls walked out of the building.

Ray looked at the controls.

"So much for a Wizard of Oz reference." said Ray.

"I'll Say." a Ramdom Ghost said as he floated by.

Ray looked at the ghost and became shocked.

"Should probably call the Ghostbusters as well. The original busters, not the all female cast version." said Ray.

He walked out of the school.


	9. Return to the Zoo

At the Toon City Zoo; Baloo and the young dino's were returning to the zoo.

"For a first Halloween, that was actually pretty neat." said Ruby.

"I'd say so to." said Chomper.

Spike mumbled.

Translation: "I know but those two monsters were weird."

"You'd better get back to your exhibit." said Baloo.

The dino's nodded and walked off.

Baloo walked over to his exhibit and sat down on a lawn chair.

"Man what a night." said Baloo. "I may sleep for two days."

Bageerah appeared with a huge sack.

"So you won't be able to eat any of this stuff?" said Bageerah.

Baloo looked in the sack and pulled out a jar of Centrum.

"Oh boy, Vitamin C tablets." said Baloo.

The panther just stared at his exhibit mate.

"What, it's cold and flu season." said Baloo.

The Panther just smiled and laughed at his best friend.

"Oh you." He said and ate a Butterfingers.

Meanwhile at Ray's house; he was on his iPhone as Janna and Mina were watching The Munsters.

"Yeah Speedy, I'll take a large all meat pizza with some extra Canadian bacon, and some cinnamon sticks as a side." said Ray.

He pulled out a purple wallet with his face on it and opened it up.

"Cash." said Ray.

He turned off the phone as the doorbell sound was heard.

The three became shocked.

"That was fast." said Mina.

"Fastest mouse in Mexico." said Janna.

Ray went to the front door and opened it up to see Sonic still in his stork outfit and holding two Pizzariba boxes in his left hand and his bucket in the right hand.

Ray turned to the living room.

"Honey, the stork has delivered our pizza." said Ray.

"Finally, we've been waiting for nine months." said Janna.

Sonic groaned.

"Speedy wanted me to deliver this pizza here." said Sonic.

Janna laughed.

"Afraid of my multiple snakes?" said Janna.

Sonic shivered.

"Just give me the pizza money and something good to eat." said Sonic.

Ray took the boxes of pizza and cinnamon sticks and pulled out some cash and gave it to Sonic before putting a jar of Centrum in his bucket.

Sonic looked at the jar.

"Vitamin C tablets?" said Sonic.

"What, it's cold and flu season." said Ray.

He closed the door and started to walk off but heard a knocking at his door.

Ray opened the door and saw that Sonic was still there.

"You forgot to give me a tip." said Sonic.

Ray sighed and pulled out some more money and gave it to Sonic.

"Thanks." said Sonic.

Ray closed the door.

"To think that I'm in a band with him." said Ray.


End file.
